


House Hunting

by littlemissstark315



Series: The Sparda family [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: It’s hard to tag without giving plot twists away, M/M, Mundus is back, the Devil May cry boys can never catch a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: It’s six months later after the birth of Ava and Eva, Nero is working on a high school diploma for college and both he and Dante are looking for a proper home to raise their daughters in.Too bad the universe can’t let them be happy.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: The Sparda family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130450
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

** Six months later **

Nero sighed heavily in the van. Dante looked over. “You ok?” Nero frowned. “Finding a house is…hard. And people keep asking about our matching hair…. What are we supposed to tell them? It was stupid to think we could pass as human. I mean, what’s gonna happen when we have to explain the girls?”

Dante came over and put his arm around him. “Hey, nobody said anything worthwhile was easy. But because of you our girls are gonna have the best life. How’s school going anyway? I barely hear you talk about it.”

Nero blushed. “Oh. It’s fine.”

Nico yelled from the drivers seat. “He made the honor roll, smart cookie!” Nero hissed at her. “Nico!”

Dante smiled. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Nero shrugged but blushed deeper as Dante kissed his head. “Well I was kinda focused on the girls after school ended for summer vacation.”

When Nero went looking for schools he found a snag and that’s not having a high school diploma or GED. And he needs at least one of those to get into any college.

So he enrolled at a local high school for its online learning (and private classes, he explained his situation best he could and the school had no issues with it, so long as he paid for the private classes) and is well on his four year journey of a high school diploma plus a possible scholarships which is why he chose a high school instead of a GED.

Which saved them a bit of money since it was a public school and they were only paying for the online private classes.

Nico parked in front of the shop and Dante yawned. “I need some coffee after today.” Nero just nodded, all walking inside.

The first sounds Nero heard was Eva crying (he’s learned which cry belongs to what twin) and Kyrie gently scolding Ava. “Ava, that’s not nice.”

Nero walked further in and saw Eva in Kyries arms and Ava throwing a toy in frustration.

Nero walked over to her. “What happened?” Kyrie frowned as Eva reached for her parent. Nero took her easily and rocked her in his arms as Kyrie explained . “Ava wouldn’t share a toy and when Eva didn’t get the hint she pushed her.”

Dante was next to him. “Aww well she’s gonna have to learn not everything is for her.”

Nero gave him a look as Eva curled into him. “Ava also needs to learn not to shove people. I wonder where she gets that from.”

Dante looked offended before Nero stopped him. “Nope.” He turned to Kyrie. “Thanks for watching them. Again. I know it’s not easy getting here.”

Kyrie smiled. “It’s no problem, really. I’m so happy you trust me with your kids.” Nero smiled to her. “Why wouldn’t we? Dante, give her her payment. I’m gonna check the girls.”

He said as he walked away into the living room/office of Devil May cry to his other daughter who was on all fours and moving back and fourth.

He placed Eva down and smiled. “Hey sweetie, learning to crawl?” Ava stoped and sat on her butt, making babble noises. Nero chuckled, gently ruffling her white hair.

Eva whined and Nero looked over. She was suckling her fingers which was a signal she was hungry. He gently picked her up. “Alright, Com’on.” He carried her to the kitchen where he got a bottle of blood from the fridge that he and Dante have been making ahead of time for babysitting or if their own iron is too low. He shook it a bit before starting a pot of water and placing the bottle in it, waiting for it to warm up.

Dante looked at him as he brought Ava in for the same reason, but letting her feed from his finger. “Why are you using the premade bottles?” Nero looked at him as he gently rocked Eva. “Because I have some human baby food mixed in it to help introduce them to human food.”

Nico walked in, going to the coffee maker. “Where’s Vergil at? Still on that job?” Dante huffed. “Guess so.”

Nero looked over at Nico. “Any updates on the paperwork?”

She shrugged, walking over and gently petting Evas white hair. “It’s definitely a project. It’s not easy. I’ve been putting it through other contacts to make sure it’s official enough to not be suspicious or bat an eye. I’m talking social security, birth records, where these little girls came from because they won’t believe you gave birth, no offense.”

Nero gave a chuckle. “No offense taken. Why do you think I isolated myself once I was really pregnant?” He tested the bottle and found it was warm enough and he shook it up, bringing it to Evas mouth who took it happily, suckling her food.

Nero sighed. “Is it wrong of me to want a human life for them?” Dante smiled as he walked closer. “Corse not. They’re more than a quarter human. Plus their kids, they’re gonna Wanna know what the human world is like. Can’t keep them from it.”

Nero stayed quiet, looking at his daughter in his arms who was almost done with her meal. He looked over at Ava in Dante’s arms who was now asleep, Dante’s finger still in her mouth, little hand a death grip around his hand. Nero smiled softly. “If her not wanting to share was evidence, that certainly is that she takes after you; falling asleep right after a meal.”

Dante chuckled. “You got me there. I’m gonna lay her down for her food coma nap.” He said as he walked out of the kitchen. Nero took the bottle from Eva who whined, even though the bottle was empty. “Oh shush, it’s empty, just be patient.”

He got the burp towel and placed it on his shoulder, gently holding her there while rocking and patting her back when the door to DMC slammed open.

Eva was crying first from the startled noise and Nero was already holding Eva tightly to himself. He heard Ava crying upstairs and Dante and Nico already in the lobby with guns before they saw who it was.

Dante huffed. “Vergil? What’s with the slamming? Ava was just asleep.” Vergil looked over, his eyes red and tired. Dante hasn’t seen this look in so long. Dante reacted softer, Nico called out as she went upstairs. “I’ll get Ava!”

Nero stomped in, whimpering daughter on his shoulder, held in his arms and an angry look. “What the hell Vergil? You scared the girls, Dante could have shot you!”

Vergil looked at Nero and his granddaughter with watery eyes. “May I see my granddaughter Nero? Just for a moment.” Dante frowned. “Verg, what happened?”

Nero was reacting the same, gently handing Eva over to his father. “Are you ok?” Vergil stayed silent as he held his granddaughter gently, just staring at her. “Yes. Everything will be ok.” He kissed her head as she reached out and touched his face.

A few tears started falling and Dante came closer, almost whispering. “Vergil, what is going on?”

“Mundus.”

Dante tensed. “What? No. How?”

Nero frowned. “What’s going on?”

Vergil swallowed. “I’m not sure.” He held Eva close to him, not wanting to let her go. “I’ve only heard rumors. I need to investigate them and confront him.”

Dante glared softly. “You think you’re going to go alone?” Nero nearly growled, waking closer. “Damnit, what the hell is going on?”

Vergil gently handed Eva back to Nero who held her close with worry. “It’s Mundus. A very powerful demon. He killed our parents. We couldn’t even kill him, he could only be sealed away. And I’ve heard rumors he broke out. I need to investigate and sort this out before it’s too late.”

Nero swallowed. “He’s targeting us?”

“Targeting those relating to Sparda, but he doesn’t know you or the girls exist. And I plan to keep it that way.” He then walked further into the shop and into the living room, hand on Yamato and Dante hurried behind him. “Vergil where the hell do you think you’re going? Your son needs you! I need you!”

Eva started crying again from the raised voices. Nico was walking down the staircase with Ava, staying quiet among the family drama.

Vergil turned to Dante. “I know and it’s that reason I must go. Please take care of Nero and the girls. I promise to come back as soon as this monster is dead.”

He took out Yamato and slashed the air, opening the portal. Dante tried to stop him, grabbing his arm but Vergil had Yamato at his throat. “Do not try to stop me or follow. This is a warning brother.” Dante stayed quiet, for once.

Vergil took his sword away and walked through the portal, disappearing, leaving only the sound of the baby girls crying.

Dante stayed quiet, letting everything that’s happened sink in. Nico came down the rest of the way, speaking up while trying to comfort Ava who was crying. “Guys, what the hell happened?”

Nero felt his eyes water, comforting Eva who was down to whimpers. “Vergil left.”

Dante turned. “He left on a suicide mission. Mundus is too powerful to be killed, it’s why he was sealed away.” Nero went to speak up but Dante was already leaving out the door, cell phone in hand.

Nico just stared, everything still not have sunk in. But a whimper escaped Nero and she was instantly at his side. The girls have both calmed, thankfully.

Nero looked at her, voice cracking as he held his daughter close. “Did they both leave me again? Have I become a single father?” Nico was going to kill Dante when he came back. She gave a smile, “course not. Dante will be back, he’s probably just calling Morrison and honestly, probably just needs some time, let go get the girls to their nap and we can watch a movie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! Sorry for the misleading tag but I really wanted it to be a plot twist.


	2. Chapter 2

Dante didn’t come home that night.

Nero didn’t sleep. And neither did Nico, wanting to keep an eye on her best friend, seeing how depressed this made him, triggering his abandonment issues he won’t admit he has.

He took care of the girls but not with as much emotion as usual. And was ignoring his own needs, like not eating or sleeping. 

When it was going on the next 1AM the next night Nico had enough and the girls were sleeping with Nero in the room, just browsing on his phone mindlessly. She walked in and took the phone out of his hands. He glared weakly at her. “Nico..” he said quietly.

Nico shook her head, gently forcing him up from the floor. “Nope. If you won’t take care of yourself, I will help you. Now Com’on, I made you something special and I am making sure you eat at least half of it.”

Nero let her guide him, his heart felt like it was caved out. Nico sat him down at the kitchen table and brought over a bottle of water and a bowl of….something.

Nero looked at it. “Nico, what is this?” Nico grinned. “Cheesy corn grits. It’s a recipe my great grandmama passed down for times or crisis. I promise it’ll help heal you a little bit.”

Nero took the spoon and took a bite, nearly forcing himself to eat it with his depression. It actually wasn’t bad. “This is actually really good.” Nico smiled as she sat in front of him with a bowl of her own. “Told ya you’d feel better.”

Nero gave her a look. “I said it’s good, not that I’m feeling better. I still barely want to eat.”

“Well you’re gonna. And you’re gonna drink the whole water bottle and get yourself to bed.”

Nero frowned. “But the girls-“

“Are taken care of, I know how to take of babes Nero. And right now I’m taking care of you weather you like it or not so eat.”

It took a bit of time and conversation but Nero ate the whole bowl and drank the water. Nico made sure he got to bed and stayed with him until he actually got to sleep.

She checked on the girls and found one was up, a little fussy. She smiled as she walked in, going to Eva who was rolling a bit and whining. She needed a diaper change.

She went downstairs to make coffee. Seeing the time was nearly 3AM. She went down the stairs and the shops doors opened and Dante walked in looking frazzled.

Nico glared, stomping up to him. “There you are you son of a bitch!” Dante couldn’t prepare, Nico punched him hard as she could and it took him by surprise and didn’t fight back, he knows he deserved that.

Nico was panting with how angry she was. “Do you have any idea the emotional damage you’ve done to Nero? Huh? He thought you left him, again! He thought he was going to be a single father because of you!”

Dante let out a breath. “I know I fucked up but it’s a fucked situation he doesn’t need involved in.”

“Yes he does need to be involved! Vergil said this baddie goes after Sparda bloodline, that’s him and that’s those girls upstairs. Now stop being such an idiot, get your head out of your ass and make sure Nero knows you are never hurting him like that again or I will personally find a way to kill you? Is that clear?”

Dante swallowed, staring down the small southern girl. “Got it.” Nico nodded. “Good. Now get goin!” Dante jogged away and up the stairs, going to the girls room first to find them peacefully asleep. He smiled softly before turning and go to he and Neros shared room. He gently walked in.

Nero looked, having not been asleep, just dozed off. He nearly gasped. “Dante?”

Dante gently waved as he walked closer, sitting on the bed. “Yeah. I’m sorry I left like that, I wasn’t thinking right.” Nero swallowed his own tears down. “I thought you left me, again.”

Dante brought him in and held him close. “I would never do that to you. I would never leave you alone.”

Nero just let his mate hold hold him, quietly crying into his chest. Dante stopped holding him to undress and coming back to bed, holding Nero close. “Sleep baby boy, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Did you find the info you need?”

“We’ll talk when you wake up, right now just get some sleep.” Dante said softly, kissing his head.

Elsewhere Vergil was in the underworld, slicing and killing as many demons as possible. He would drink and eat them, gaining more power but it wasn’t enough. He hated the thought of what might need to be done for the sake of his family.

But the idea of Mundus tearing apart his granddaughters…made his blood boil and his mind reel in fear.

Fear he isn’t enough.

Fear he isn’t strong enough.

Fear he will lose his family just like he lost his own parents.

No.

No he couldn’t let that happen.

The next morning Nero and Dante spoke about the situation. Nero sighed as he fed Ava a bottle of blood/baby food mixture bottle. “What’s going to happen now?”

Dante sighed, gently burping Eva on his shoulder. “Talk to Trish and Nico. We have to find Vergil or he’ll get himself killed.” Nero frowned. “That means we can’t bring the girls. It could be weeks.”

“Kyrie could watch them. We can drop them off once we have an idea of where Vergil went to.” 

Nero stayed quiet.

Was it so much to ask for a normal life ?


	3. Chapter 3

Nero felt like crying giving his girls away for an unknown amount of time. Even if it’s Kyrie, he hates the idea of leaving them, thinking back to when he was left before Credo and Kyries family took him in.

He made sure they had plenty of bottles, diapers, clothing and the baby monitor Nico made.

Kyrie smiled softly as she held each baby carrier. “Nero, I promise, you’re little girls will be treated as if they’re my own.”

Nero nodded. “I know, I just…hate leaving them. Especially when I don’t know when I’ll be back.” Dante held his hand as Kyrie smiled. “I understand Nero. Please, be safe. All of you.”

Dante nodded. “We will. Nero, let’s get going.” Nero stared at his daughters as Dante gently ushered him away and back inside the van.

Nico turned from the drivers seat, lighting a cigarette. “Y’all ready to go? Trish and lady are waiting for us.” Nero sighed, sitting. “Ready as ever.”

Nico let out a breath of smoke, hating Neros somber mood, he didn’t even yell at her about smoking in the van. She hoped this whole situation was delt with fast so he can be with his girls again.

It took about an hour to get to Trish and Lady’s place. Nico parked and waved out the window to Lady. “Hey baby!”

Lady smiled and waved back as Trish walked up, Dante and Nero exiting.

Trish went to Nero first. “How are you holding up?” Nero frowned. “I’m….ok. I just hate leaving the girls. But I gotta admit, feeling red Queen at my back again is familiar.”

“Then let’s get inside, finding Vergil won’t be easy.” Dante chuckled as they all started walking inside. “Not in my experience.”

Once inside Trish led them to her office , different books and papers all around. “You said Mundus broke out of his seal?” Dante frowned. “That’s what Vergil said. He was shaken up to say the least. And I didn’t handle the news much better either.”

Trish frowned. “That’s very odd because not only have I not sensed Mundus, I checked the seal, and it’s intact. Mundus hasn’t broken out, he’s still sealed away.”

Dante blinked. “What? Then why the hell did Vergil say he was back?”

Lady chimed in. “His own anxiety and paranoia may have gotten better of him. Heard a rumor and his mind took it as fact.”

Nero huffed. “So Vergil is just having a bad episode of anxiety?” Dante shrugged. “That’s what it looks like. But he still needs found and delt with before he does something stupid again.”

Nero tensed. “You think he’d bring Urizen back?”

Dante looked serious at him. “I do. Which is exactly why we need to find him and talk him down.”

Nero nodded. “At least we only have to deal with him and not anyone else, makes this faster to deal with.”

Nico huffed. “Yeah we hope.”

Nero gave a humorless laugh. “Yeah. So how do we get to the underworld?”

Trish crossed her arms. “That isn’t as easy. There are portals on earth, but opening them up is risky. Demons coming through are always a threat, they can create portals but their own are small and only let a few through. We open one, demons will want to run through immediately.”

Dante nodded, arms crossed. “So someone will have to either go in last or first and be distraction?” Nero smirked. “That sounds like a job for me.”

Dante smiled, a little huff coming out. “What? Distraction?”

“Yeah. If I’m going on this family trip to hell, I’m having some fun.”

Nico whooped. “That’s mah boy!”

Trish raised her hand. “Enough! We need to plan to get inside. Nero, I assume you’ve volunteered to be a distraction?”

Nero nodded. “Yeah. That’s no problem.” 

Trish nodded. “Alright, then Nico can drive us through while I close the portal, Dante you can help Nero with any demons that slip though his lure.”

Lady smiled, RPG held on her shoulder. “Ready to go?” 

All agreed and within minutes they were rounded into the van, Nico driving and Lady taking over Neros seat. Nero huffed as he saw Lady there. “Hey, that’s my seat.”

Nico grinned as she started the van. “Not any more. Go sit with Dante.”

“Seriously? I always sit there!”

Nico just smirked. “Well I’m not fucking you now am I?”

Lady slapped Nico gently. “Nico!”

Nero groaned, walking away. “Fine. I give up.” He sat next to Dante and leaned against him. Dante chuckled from watching the interaction.

Once at the location they got ready. Trish started to open the portal when Dante looked at Nero more seriously. “Sure you’re ok with being the first in? It might get overwhelming, it’s been a while for you.”

Nero glared at him. “Back to this again?”

“Back to what?”

Nero was about to reply when Trish yelled. “Nero now!” Nero was running full speed, revving red Queen as demons were already trying to make their way in.

He grinned as he burst into the portal, red Queen glowing and loud as he sliced them easily. Once they were dead a few others started targeting him. He started doing his best to lead them away and shit talk. “Fucking stupid demons, Come kill me! Tasty snack right here!”

Dante heard that and smirked, leaning into Lady. “He’s definitely a snack.” Lady smacked him with a grin. Dante was left outside the van as the Nico put full force on the gas pedal.

Dante followed behind as they burst through, demons squashed from her reckless driving. Now many demons got past Nero and what ones did Lady took care of. Dante jogged inside as the portal closed and eventually the fighting stopped.

Nero walked over, covered in demon blood, pushing Dante’s chest. “You’re fucking welcome.” Dante just couldn’t help but stare.

The sight and smell of his mate covered in his kill, it made him want to fuck his brains out right then. But he couldn’t, they didn’t have protection and they had a very important mission.

Once all were in the van, Nero and Dante being the look out for Vergil when suddenly the van stopped so suddenly almost everyone was thrown.

Nero yelled. “What the hell Nico?!”

Nico pointed, frowning. “Look!” Nero ran upfront, Dante followed. Nero frowned, feeling dread build in his stomach. “V.”

Dante cursed. “Shit. Is it too late?”

Nero frowned. “I don’t know. Last time Urizen attacked the human world and you cold clear sense him, there isn’t either of that.”

Dante groaned. “Well fucking wonderful. Let’s go talk to the emo boy.”


	4. Chapter 4

V was on the ground, his familiars around him, naked save for the blood and dust, curled in the fetal position.

Nero ran up to him. “V!”

V looked up, his whole body shaking. “Nero?” Nero frowned, kneeling in front of him. “What the hell are you doing here?”

V looked away. “Vergil is…not well. He forced me away, again. He’s become that…monster again.”

Dante cursed. “So he is Urizen again?”

V nodded but started to explain. “It’s not what you may think. He’s aim isn’t power, he aims to kill Mundus.”

Dante frowned. “But Mundus is still locked up.”

V nodded. “He means to break the seal and attempt to kill him so he is no longer a threat.” Dante stood quickly, pacing. Shit, this was bad.

Nero spoke, reaching out to help V. “Here, let’s get you in the van and some clothing.” V nodded and within moments his familiars came back to him, tattoos lining his arms. Nero helped him up and back to the van. Dante kept a distance to protect them if needed.

Nero got to the door, Nico was about to say something smart about Vs nudity. Nero glared. “Not one word Nico.” Nico huffed. “Alright, geeze. Take away all my fun. How’s it going V? Long time no see.”

V gave her a weak smile. As he managed to get himself into the van. Lady came over with a few clothing items. “Here, there’re emergency clothes so no worries on if they get dirty or ripped up.”

V gently took the clothing. “ _I wander thro' each charter'd street,_

 _Near where the charter'd Thames does flow. “_ He smiled to lady as he took the clothing. “Thank you.”

Dante got back in the van and went right to V. “Any idea on where Vergil is so we can try to stop him before he breaks out Mundus?”

V shook his head. “I’m afraid not. When he separated from me he transformed and left. I was too disoriented to see which direction is was.”

Trish spoke up. “We may have to meet him at the seal. We know he’s going there, we can meet him there and intercept.” Dante sighed. “Alright. Nico, make room for Trish up there, she’ll give you directions. And drive fast.”

Nico grinned. “Oh that ain’t no problem.”

V changed in the simple tee shirt and jeans. V looked over at Nero as he adjusted the belt for the pants. “Oh Nero, congratulations.” Nero looked confused. “For…?” “Your twin daughters.” Nero blinked but blushed. “How did you..?” V smiled as he sat down across from him. “I am a part of Vergil, I remember everything hes seen and done. You have no idea how much those little girls mean to him.”

Nero let out a breath. “Yeah, they mean enough to him he runs off and does this shit.” “He still has a hard time with the sense of safety. It’s something he’s never had. It’s why he always wanted power. So no one can hurt him again. And now that the Sparda line is laying in your twin girls, his paranoia and anxiety have taken over. He feels he has to stop the threat before it happens, to protect them.”

Nero shook his head. “This whole family needs therapy. If he’s Urizen again, how are we supposed to talk to him? He didn’t seem to even recognize Dante when he was in that form. Will he recognize me? Will he Remember the girls?” V frowned, leaning against the backrest on the seat. “We will have to see.”

Trish watched for the seal, guiding Nico where to go. “Nico stop!” Nico stopped, harshly, making everyone be thrown again. Trish looked back at everyone else. “Where here. And so is Urizen. But the seal isn’t open. That’s good. He may not know how. Use this in our favor.”

Dante sighed, standing and stretching his shoulders. “Alright baby boy, let’s go.” Nero just followed, hoping this. “Coming V?” V nodded, cane materializing in his hand. “Of course.” 

The three walked outside the van, Neros hand on the hilt of red Queen.

Dante got close to Urizen. “So? This how you to plan to protect your granddaughters?” Urizen was standing, staring at the seal holding Mundus. 

Urizen spoke deeply. “He is a threat to them.”

Dante looked around. “Doesn’t seem like it to me. Just you, me and Nero. We just want to talk.”

Urizen growled. “Talking gets nowhere.” Dante was about to talk again when Nero spoke up. “You don’t know how to break him out do you?”

Urizen growled but didn’t answer. Nero glared, walking closer. “You’re a fucking idiot if you think this will protect them! Breaking out a demon so powerful he couldn’t be killed so he was sealed away. But sure! Break him out, risk our lives and the lives of your grandchildren when you do!”

Urizen turned, attacking Nero quickly with a tentacle, throwing him into the nearby wall as the air was knocked out of him. Dante got rebellion and triggered. Nero groaned as he got up, legs wobbly as he grabbed his sword. “God fucking damnit Vergil!” He yelled as he ran back into battle.

The battle seemed to go on. Dante and Nero both to their limits. Nero had a plan, he hated the plan but fuck it might be the only thing that’ll bring Vergil back. He panted, blood dripping down his face as he ran back to the van. Nico frowned. “What do you need?” Nero groaned. “I need you to take me to Kyrie. We need the girls.”

Nicos eyes went wide as Nero climbed in. “Are you insane?! You want to bring those baby girls down here?” Nero turned on her quickly, eyes watery. “No! I don’t! But it might be the only thing to snap Vergil out of this. If he sees them, hears them, even as that form, he’ll stop, I know it.”

“This is stupid dangerous.”

“I know.”

Nico sighed. “Fine! Buckle up! Dante and the others have this handled.”

He sat down and buckled up as she started the van and drove away.


	5. Update

I apologize for the lack of updating. I am going through a bit of major life change and writing (and other hobbies) have been put on the back burner. Once life calms down I’ll be back to writing on a regularly scheduled basis.   
hope you’re all doing good and gave a good rest of your day!


End file.
